The Kingdom Hearts Dare Show
by FaiofSeresu
Summary: I torture the Organization members. R&R and leave a dare. Nothing above K please.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts Dare Show(Seresu-chan Style)

**Hey! Bonjour! Gutentag!*sorry if i spelled it wrong*Hola! Aloha! And Blegshnuu!*alien***

**Seresu-chan (FaiofSeresu) here! Enjoy this new story I got an idea for! And I know I need to work on my other stories and a couple of new chappies will be out soon! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Seresu-chan: **Hey, Organization XIII! Will you do a dare show with me?

**Xemnas: **Why?

**Seresu-chan:** Because I'm bored and no one will comment on my Tsubasa and Bleach Dare Show. So I thought it would be fun to torture y'all for a while until I get reviews for my other Dare Show.

**Marluxia:** What would we have to do?

**Seresu-chan:** Whatever the fans want you to. Without backing out. Like this...I dare Axel to destroy Demyx's room by burning it. And Demyx can do nothing about it.

**Axel:** Yay.*Pulls out chakrams*This is gonna be sweet!

**Demyx: **No. Axel stay out of my room! Marluxia has some flowers in there. If you burn them, he'll kill you!

**Seresu-chan: **Just send in nice dares. No yaoi. They can be violent, but not too violent. Like Demyx kill Axel. Or like that. Keep this a nice fanfic!

**Marluxia:** Hey! What happened to me? I thought I was dead.

**Seresu-chan: **I revived all of the dead members. You are all here. Except Xion. I don't like her. So send in dares. Later!


	2. StopSaix Time

Kingdom Hearts Dare Show-Seresu-chan Style

**Heeeyy! Fast update, I know. But I got some funny and crazy and cool dares. so I wanted to put them in this chapter. And I'm sorry that I didn't put the disclaimer in the last chapter. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did I would get to hug MArluxia as much as I wanted.**

**Seresu-chan:** As I stated above, I got a couple of cool dares I wanted to impliment as soon as possible. But all of the Organization members are asleep.

**Saix: **Ahem.

**Seresu-chan: **Except the puppy-dog, Saix. And that's perfect. Saix, We have a dare for you from ultima-owner. Cool name by the way. He says you get to punch anyone in the room. But since no one is up and since you wouldn't hit a poor, innocent girl, you get to punch the first person that gets up.

***An hour later***

**?: ***Yawn*

**Seresu-chan: **Who's up?

**Zexion: **Me. Why?

**Seresu-chan: **No reason.

***Saix jumps out of nowhere***

**Saix: ***Punches Zexion in the face*

**Seresu-chan: **Um...Saix, you might want to know that whoever you punched gets to give you a black eye.

**Saix: **You couldn't tell me that, oh, before I punched him?

**Seresu-chan: **Nope.

**Zexion: ***Cracks knuckles* Oh, Saix...Come here.

**Saix:** *Hides behind Seresu-chan*

**Seresu-chan: **Oh, yes. Because it makes perfect sense to hide behind a five-foot-two girl.

**Zexion: ***Chases Saix**Catches Saix**Gives Saix a black eye*

**The Rest of the Organization: **What's going on?

**Seresu-chan: **My dare show has begun!

**Xigbar: **Already?

**Seresu-chan: **Yep! Oh and where's Demyx?

**Demyx: ***Way in back, raises hand* Right here! *Come to front* Yes?

**Seresu-chan: **ultima-owner dares you to drink three monsters. He didn't specify how big, so I just got the biggest ones they had.*Pulls out three monsters the sizes of Demyx's head plus hair*

**Demyx:** ultima-owner, you are my best friend.

**Seresu-chan: **Drink up, and the rest of you, no running.

**Demyx: ***Three monsters later* Hey, hey,hey, HEEEEYYYYY! Axxxxxxeeeeeellllllll!

**Axel: **What?

**Demyx: **Nevermind, you yelled at me. *still shaking from sugar rush*

**Seresu-chan: **Okay, okay, everyone. Last dare from ultima-owner. He dares Marluxia to get eaten by one of his Venus Flytraps. That's kinda harsh, isn't it? ultima-owner? Come on, at least be a little nicer to poor Marly.

**Marluxia: **I hate you, ultima-owner.*Walks to a giant Venus Flytrap*Okay, Megan, you have to eat me. But don't chew.

**The Plant: ***Eats Marluxia*

**Seresu-chan: ***Runs to plant* Spit him up now!*Hits plant until it spits him up*

**Marluxia: **Thanks. I was gonna need that in about a few more seconds.

**Seresu-chan: **Anything for you, Marly! Because your just that awesome!*Glomps Marluxia*

**Demyx and Axel: **Hey! We want a hug!

**Seresu-chan: **Okay, come here.

**Demyx and Axel: ***Run over and join in hug*

**Demyx: **This is nice.

**Seresu-chan: **And what's even nicer, is reviews. Just click the nice little button down below and leave a couple of dares, questions, or whatever. But no flames. Anyways...Ready? Just like we practiced.

**Everyone: **Read, review, and favorite. For it helps us all! And come back for more crazy Organization XIII fun and mayhem!


	3. Electrifying

Kingdom Hearts Dare Show-Seresu-chan Style

**Okay. This time I got bored and since I have another review from the coolest guy I know of on this awesome site, I thought I would post another chapter. Thank you, ultima-owner! You are the coolest person to review yet...besides emerald-chan and Asuka Neko. Y'all rock! And disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Marluxia would be the Superior already and wouldn't have died.**

**Seresu-chan: **Hey, everybody! We gots more dares!

**Axel:** Oh god, torture time.

**Seresu-chan: **Oh, deal with it, you freaky pyro! *sticks tongue out*

**Vexen: **Yeah, pyro. Let the host talk. Are there any dares that involve me?

**Seresu-chan: **Not this time. But everyone reviewing, send in some Vexen dares. No yaoi.

**Xaldin: **Then who's got the dares?

**Seresu-chan: **Well, you do. ultima-owner dares you to go fly a kite. I'm adding a little something. You have to do it when Larxene is mad and take her with you.

**Xaldin: **Uh, oh.

**Seresu-chan:** Oh, Larxene!

**Larxene:** WHAT?

**Seresu-chan:** Cloud broke up with you.

**Larxene:** WHAT? *storms to me and Xaldin* What did you just say?

**Seresu-chan:** Cloud broke up with you.

**Larxene:** GRRRRRR!

**Seresu-chan:** Now go with Xaldin and help him fly his kite.

**Laxene and Xaldin:** *Leave room with kite*

**Seresu-chan:** Now, while they do that, Saix! You have another dare!

**Saix:** Oh joy. What now?

**Seresu-chan:** You gots ta wear a shocky collar!*Pulls out collar and hooks around neck*

**Saix:** *Tries to pull collar off*

**Collar:** ZAAPPP!

**Seresu-chan:** It shocks whenever you try to take it off or do something bad. And that reminds me. Roxas, ultima-owner dares you to make Saix yell at you.

**Roxas:** Oh, no. I'm not doin' that. I'll die!

**Seresu-chan:** *Death glare*

**Roxas:** Okay, okay. *Walks up to Saix* Nice Saix. *Pokes Saix*

**Saix:** ROAR! Go away!

**Collar:** ZAAAPPPPP!

**Seresu-chan:** Okay, Axel's turn! ultima-owner says you gotta light this candle.*Hands candle*

**Axel:** Peice of cake. Got it memorized? *Tries to light candle...alot*

**Demyx:** *Whispers to Seresu-chan* Isn't that one of my Never-Light Water Candles?

**Seresu-chan:** *Whispers back* Yep!

**Axel:** Why won't this stupid candle light? GRRRR! *Throws candle at Luxord*

**Luxord:** *Ducks*

**Seresu-chan: **Okay, last dare, than we check on our kite-flying duo. Xemnas!

**Xemnas:** What? Can't you see that I'm busy? *Laying outside near pool, tanning*

**Seresu-chan:** Oh, yeah, you're super busy.*Sarcasm*Anyway, ultima-owner dares you to do all of his paperwork.

**Xemnas:** What's it for?

**Seresu-chan:** How should I know? He gave it to me and said, " Dare Xemnas to do all of this for me."

**Xemnas:** Is it a lot?

**Seresu-chan:** Not at all.

**Xemnas:** Well, then I guess I can do it.

**Seresu-chan:** Great!*Hands pile of paperwork three feet tall to Xemnas*Have fun!

**Xemnas:** *Sigh*

~Ten Hours Later~

**Xemnas:** DONE!

**Everyone:** ZZZZZZ.*Asleep*

**Xemnas:** GRRRR!*Yawn*

~ Ten More Hours Later~

**Seresu-chan:** MMMMM. Good sleep. Everyone up. Time to check on the kite-flyers!

**Everyone:** MMMM. Five more minutes.

**Seresu-chan:** NOOOOO! Get up.

**Everyone:** *Gets up*

**Everyone:** *Walks out to find Xaldin unconsious and Larxene asleep*

**Axel:** Whoa, looks like Xaldin got electrocuted pretty good. Larxene must have been pretty angry.

**Seresu-chan:** Ever want to find out that your girlfriend broke up with you from someone other than themselves?

**Axel:** No, but did cloud really break up with her?

**Seresu-chan:** *Evil smile* Noooooo.

**Axel:** Niiiice! *High fives Seresu-chan*

**Seresu-chan:** Okay, that's it for this chappy. Review and another chappy will be on it's way! Hugs and all from the crazy authoress of this weird story!

**Everyone:** *Whispers* She _is_ crazy!

**Seresu-chan:** Anyways, laters!


	4. The really long chappy

Kingdom Hearts Dare Show-Seresu-chan Style

**Yo, everyone. I just want to say happy early Fourth of July to all. And to say thanks to all of you who reviewed my psychotic fanfiction. Thanks all! And now the disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. If I did, Xemnas and Saix would be out in the streets begging for change and food. And that's all I have to say about that! Now, on with the fic!**

**Seresu-chan: **Yo! Up and adam! Dare show time!

**Vexen: **Uh, oh. Do I have any dares this time?

**Seresu-chan: **Yep! ultima-owner dares these dares:

**Vexen: make your skin turn green and hair purple and shrink yourself to 4 feet tall**

**Luxord: run around yelling "It's a little green man!"**

Okay, now get to it!

~Two hours later~

**Vexen: ***Walks out of lab with green skin, purple hair and is 4 ft tall which is right next to living room that never was*

**Everyone else:** *O.O*

**Luxord: **It's a little, green man! Get him!

**Everyone:** *Chases Vexen*

**Seresu-chan:** Okay now the next set of dares:

**NoahMatrix1000**

**Zexion: Dress up as an emo kid and date a super hot emo girl.**

Okay, Zexy, you heard the person! Go do it! And sorry to not use the rest, but they were a little to harsh for this fic. Try to be a little nicer.

**Zexion:** *Doesn't change cuz he doesn't need to**Walks up to a random, but really cute emo chick*Will you go out with me?"

**Emo Chick:** Whatever.*They walk away*

**Seresu-chan:** Well, at least they look cute together. Next dares!

**Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017**

**I'm a little neko that wears Resident Evil stuff like clothes for Afterlife. I got black hair, ears, and tail. I'm cute, right Demy? Please tell me I'm cute someone. **

**Saix-I got a new puppy! Do you knwo the zombie dogs from Resident Evil? Well, that's what my new puppy is! He's a Cerberus puppy! His name's Lucas Junior! Can you guess why? **

**Axel-... What kind of gift do you want?**

**Demyx- I'll give you a big chocolate cookie if you call the little neko me cute. **

**Xemnas- Get eaten by Lickers from Resident Evil. And let it be slow. **

**Vexen- Here! I know how much you like science and stuff, so here's a mutant kitty cat just for you! He's really nice too! Have fun with him!**

**Seresu-chan- Have a Kerberus, pronuced with a hard "K". They're meaner than a Cerberus, so be careful with him. No, I'll give him to you in his egg form. He'll hatch in two minutes of you getting him. **

**Have fun with my dares, guys!**

**DC-PS1017 In neko form**

Thanks for the Kerberus egg.

**Demyx: **Yes, you are** very **cute! *Glomps*

**Saix:** I have no idea. Is he your boyfriend or something?

**Seresu-chan:** Saix, be nice to the reviewer. Because if you ever want to get out of this you will be nice so we can get reviews.

**Axel:** I don't care as long as it likes to destroy plants*Looks at Marluxia*or likes fire.

**Xemnas:** I will not get eaten! It's against my nature to die such a cruel death. It must be noble.

**Seresu-chan:** *Teleports Dragonclaw to dare show set*

**Dragonclaw:** IT'S HONORABLE IF YOU DIE FIGHTING THEM!

**Seresu-chan:** Thank you.

**Dragonclaw:** Anything to keep the show moving.

**Seresu-chan:** Want to stick around and watch the rest in person?

**Dragonclaw:** Heck yeah!

**Seresu-chan:** Okey-dokey! Next!

**Xemnas:** *Walks away to never return again...or until the next chapter*

**Vexen:** Thank you. I shall now see how this life form functions.*Walks to lab*

**Egg:** *Hatches*

**Kerberus**: Grrrr.*Attacks Larxene*

**Seresu-chan:** I might get along with this little cutie! I'm gonna name him...Ruxssee!Okay, next set of dares!

**heartless-lover12**

**Okay, seeing as I love these things:**

**(warning:if you don't see another one from me for a while, its cuz im moving)**

**Marluxia:*squee* I love you!**

**Axel, go into an emo corner for ten hours**

**Zexion: Soo not an emo. Anywho, give Saix-puppy a Twilight book. I wanna see this!**

**Everyone: Raid Vexen's labs**

Okay...

**Seresu-chan and Dragonclaw:** Get to it!

**Seresu-chan:** And back off. Marly is mine!

**Axel:** Do I have to?

**Both (Seresu-chan and Dragonclaw): **Of course!

**Axel:** Fine!*Sits in Emo Corner*

**Zexion:** I do have one copy of Twilight.*Pulls out a very nice looking Twilight*Here Saix. For you to read. And if it comes back and even one page is bent, I will snap your arm like a twig.

**Both:** Whoa! When did you get back?

**Zexion:** She dumped me after dinner. She said the darkest corner in Wendy's wasn't classy enough for her. But I didn't have enough munny for anywhere else.

**Both:** *Hug*It's okay, Zexy. We still like you.

**Everyone:** *Takes a ten hour raid on Vexen's lab while he's testing the mutant cat*

**Vexen:** *No idea what's going on*

**Saix:** That. Was. Horrible!*Collapses*

**Seresu-chan:** I didn't hink it was that bad. But I don't looove it either. Poor puppy.*Pets puppy*

**Saix:** *Bites hand*

**Seresu-chan:** Ouch! Bad puppy.

**Both:** Next set!

**-ToraAkatsuki-**

**Hey, ToraAkatsuki here! I hope I come up with some good and amusing dares.**

**Axel: Hey Axel! *hugs Axel* I don't want to be mean to you, so here's some cookies and a chakram polisher! *hands both things over* Anything else you might want? **

**Roxas: I dare you to whack Larxene with a stick. I know it's random, but just do it.**

**Xemnas: I dare you to let Marluxia dye your black cloak pink. Oh, and you have to wear it for the rest of the day before you can dye it black again.**

**Zexion: I dare you to eat one pound of sugar and drink a huge Monster. But the catch is, you can't speak at all while you're hyper. Otherwise, Axel can whack you (with the stick Roxas used earlier) everytime you speak.**

**Vexen: I dare you to say "Science is stupid.". Otherwise, the whole Organization can have a party in your lab and you can't say or do anything about it. The choice is yours, Vexen.**

**That's all for now! I'll be back again if you make more chapters. I look forward to it!**

**~TA**

'Kay, you know the drill.

**Axel:** Thanks...Maybe some more some hairgel. I hear we're out.(A/N: Another fanfic I'm writing right now.)

**Roxas:** Okay.*Takes the stick*Larxene!

**Larxene:** WHAT!

**Roxas:** *WHACK!*

**Xemnas:** *Totally hurt but not dead yet* Whatever. At this point I don't care anymore.

**Marluxia:** Squee!*Takes cloak* Okay. I'm gonna dye it the same color as my hair! Be back in a flash!*Leaves*

**Zexion:** Okay, hand it over.

**Seresu-chan:** *Gives the hugest Monster ever seen and a pound of pure sugar*

**Both:** *Drool*

**Zexion:** *Eats sugar in an instant*This isn't so bad. But I'm not hyper yet.*Drinks Monster*

**Seresu-chan: **I want to be him right now.

**Dragonclaw:** Yeah, me too.

**Zexion:** *Starts bouncing off of walls, Literally. But remains silent*

**Vexen:** Okay, the experiments are done!*Walks out of lab*

**Dragonclaw:** *Whispers what he has to do*

**Vexen:** Never!

**Seresu-chan:** It's that or big lab party!

**Vexen:** *Mumbles something*

**Both:** We're sorry. What was that?

**Vexen:** Science is stupid! I hate you right now -ToraAkatsuki-.

**-ToraAkatsuki-**** over videofeed:** I know! But almost everyone hates you, so now it's even! 'Kay, laters. And thanks for letting me be on the show, Seresu-chan!

**Seresu-chan:** No prob, but be back with more dares please!

**Marluxia:** Here you gooooo, Xemnas! It's all pink and junk!*Gives Xemans cloak*

**Xemnas:** *Puts cloak on**Sigh*

**Zexion:** Awwww, you look sooooooo pretty, superior!

**Axel:** *WHACK*

**Zexion:** OWWW!

**Axel:** *WHACK!*

**Zexion:** OOOWWWWW!

**Axel:** Everytime you say something, I get to hit you! *WHACK*

**Zexion:** *Stays silent*

**Both:** Well that's the show! Hope you liked this totally weird and waaaaayy too long chapter.

**Ruxssee:** Grrr, grrrr, roar!

**Dragonclaw:** He means, "Review for an new chappy!"

**Seresu-chan:** And don't forget, this time we need more Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord dares. Nothing above K+ please!

**Both:** Laters!

* * *

**Okay. Yes, I know that chapter was waaaaaay too long but I had a lot of good and awesome reviews I wanted to put in. And I apologize to Dragonclaw-san if you are OOC but you were pretty cool about the review so I just really wnated you in my fic for one chapter. And do you want to stay as my co-host? 'Cause I can make that happen. And if that person says no, then who wants to be my new co-host. Leave a review and if that person says no, then the first one who reviewed saying they wanted to be my co-host will be my new co-host. And sorry for any OOC-ness.**


	5. Depressed Gambler and Assassin

Kingdom Hearts Dare Show-Seresu-chan Style

**Hey everyone! Well, Dragonclaw didn't get back to me so I just decided that I was gonna go on with this little show. Well, let's just say, I don't have anyone else to be my co-host sooooo...PLEASE welcome -ToraAkatsuki-!**

**-ToraAkatsuki-: Hey!**

**And now the disclaimer if you please. And what part of NO YAOI don't you people get!**

**-ToraAkatsuki-: Seresu-chan doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. But she does own a couple of OCs and an iPod.**

**Seresu-chan: **Okey-dokey, say hello to my co-host for a chapter, -ToraAkatsuki-! And be nice. We can't scare her off before she gets to know us all. Axel, Marluxia, Xigbar, Xemnas, Xaldin, _Vexen_, Larxene, and Roxas. And Xigbar, no trying to shoot my new co-host. I need her to keep you guys in check.

**-ToraAkatsuki-:** Hey, can I punch Vexen?

**Seresu-chan:** No, maybe if someone dares you to, but we need him for a couple of dares.

**-ToraAkatsuki-:** Dang! Okay, dare time, then!

**PyroVision**

**:D Haiii :3**

**I hope my dares are funny and make the story even awesomer**

**I dare Luxord to burn all his playing cards and then eat them o.o**

**Annnndd I dare Xaldin to be glued to the ceiling until he falls**

**Xigbar can watch my pet chihuahua for a while. :)**

**He's a bit mean if he doesn't eat though**

**Thanks guys! :D**

**Byeeee**

**Seresu-chan:** Okay Luxord! Burn 'em and eat 'em!

**Luxord:** *Cries for a little* Okay...*Burns cards*

**-ToraAkatsuki-:** Okay, that's half of the dare. Don't stop now!

**Luxord:** I hate you PyroVision.*Eats ashes*

**Seresu-chan:** Okay Xaldin! Time for the super glue!

**Xigbar:** And I'll help. *Bends Space so that Xaldin is on the roof*

**Seresu-chan:** Super-gluuuuueeeee!*Super-glues Xaldin in place*

**Xaldin:** What the heck? Un-glue me!

**-ToraAkatsuki-:** Neveeeerrr!

**Seresu-chan:** *Teleports the chihuahua*Here you are, Xiggy.*Hands over chihuahua*

**Xigbar:** Okay.

**PyroVision over videofeed:** Careful, he hasn't eaten in a while. 'Kay, later.

**Seresu-chan:** Okay, bye. Good luck, dude.*Evil laugh*

**Both:** Okay next dares!

**Seresu-chan:** Hey these are yours. cool!

**I'm back, as promised!**

**Axel: Here ya go! *hands over hair gel* **

**Vexen: Aw, I love you too! *rolls eyes* I dare you to let Demyx flood your lab. He's just "cleaning your lab", so there's no problems, right? *smirks* **

**Roxas: I dare you to sit in a tub of melted sea-salt ice cream (In your clothes.). You can eat it, I don't care, just as long as you sit in a tub of sea-salt ice cream.**

**Marluxia: I dare you to tell Axel he can go to your garden and do whatever he wants. We all know how that's going to end.**

**Luxord: I dare you to make a campfire with your gambling supplies (cards, etc.). That way, everyone can make and eat smores over this campfire. *sends over supplies for smores* **

**Xaldin: I dare you to dress up as a hippie and talk like one too. **

**Xigbar: I'm having a hard time coming up with a dare for you. Hm… Ah, I got it! I dare you to dress up as Darth Vader.**

**Larxene: I dare you to let any one member from the Organization give you a "Boot to the Face". **

**Seresu-chan: Here's a giant Monster! *hands over giant monster* **

**Alright, that's it from me! I made dares for Luxord, Xaldin, & Xigbar like you asked. I'll try to come up with better ones for next time. **

**~TA**

Now do it!

**Axel:** Thanks man. We needed that!

**Vexen:** NEVER! That lab is my life!

**Both:** Dude, you _need_ a life. Xigbar, help?

**Xigbar:** Muahahaha. *Bends space so that Vexen can't move*

**Demyx:** Are you sure?

**Both:** Yes. Now do it.

**Demyx:** Okay.*Summons sitar*Dance, water, dance!*Floods Vexen's labs*

**Both:** Great job!*Glomps*

**Marluxia:** Heeeeeey!*Jealous*

**Seresu-chan:** Okay.*Glomps Marluxia*

**-ToarAkatsuki-:** Not happening.

**Roxas:** Why?

**-ToraAkatsuki-:** Cuz I say so!

**Roxas:** Okay.

**Seresu-chan:** Okay. *Teleports bathtub of melted sea-salt ice cream*

**Organization:** How do you do that?

**Seresu-chan:** I'm the writer, I can do anything.

**Roxas:** *Sits in tub* This is nice.

**Marluxia:** *Whimpers* Axel...Y-you...can go...in my garden...and do w-w-w-w-whatever you want.*Turns to corner and cries*

**Seresu-chan:** It's okay Marly. He might not destroy it. He might just wreck it a little.

**Axel:** *Cracks knuckles* This is gonna be awesome!*Heads to the gardens*

~Ten Minutes Later~

**Axel:** I'm baaaaaaack!

**Marluxia:***Runs to garden*

**Organization plus Seresu-chan and -ToraAkatsuki-:** What did you do to his garden?

**Axel:** Wait for it...

**Marluxia:** *Cries loudly*

**Seresu-chan:** *Runs to Marluxia*Awwwww, Marly, it's okay. We can replant it.*Hugs Marluxia**Whispers*-ToraAkatsuki-, please help.

**-ToraAkatsuki-:** No!

**Seresu-chan:** Pleeeeeeaaaaase?

**-ToraAkatsuki-:** Fine.*Reluctantly hugs Marluxia*

**Luxord:** Oh, come on! Fine, at least I don't have to eat these. *Pulls out three pounds of poker chips, thirty stacks of cards, and other poker junk*

**Seresu-chan:** Now...

**Both:** BURN IT!

**Luxord:** *Throws all in pile and has Axel light it*

**Both:** Okay, s'mores time!

**Everyone but Marluxia:** *Roasts s'mores for three hours*

**Xaldin:** NOOO! I'm not a hippie!

**-ToraAkatsuki-:** Too bad! *Gives clothes*

**Xaldin:** Man, this bites.*Goes to change*

**Xigbar:** Why? Just curious.

**-ToraAkatsuki-:** I don't know. I got bored.

**Xigbar:** Okay.*Takes outfit*

**Larxene:** Noooo! And if anyone even tries, I will stab them with my kunai.

**Seresu-chan:** But, Nymph-kun, you have to! And I know who should get the opportunity.

**Everyone but Marluxia:** ME!

**Seresu-chan:** No! Marluxia. He needs the uplifting.

**Marluxia:** Really?*Sniffle*

**Seresu-chan:** Yeah! You need it anyway.

**Marluxia:** *Gives Boot to the Face thingy* Thanks, Seresu-chan!

**Seresu-chan:** No problem. Okay next dares.

**Xigbar:** *Walks out in Darth Vader outfit**That breathing thing he does*

**Seresu-chan:** *Rolling on floor laughing*

**-ToraAkatsuki-:** Woooooow! That's...not disturbing at all.

**Midnight Water Rose**

**I dare Axel to tie Saix up and force him to wach spongbob for three hours**

Okayz.

**Axel:** Saix!

**Saix:** Roar!

**Axel:** *Takes rope from behind back*

**Saix:** What's that for?

**Axel:** Nothing. *Ties Saix up*

**Saix:** Axel, untie me or the Superior will know about this!

**Axel:** *Puts Saix in front of t.v.*

**Saix:** T.V.? That's the best you've got?

**Axel:***Smirks and turns on Spongebob*

**Saix:** Oh, God, NOOOOOOOO!

~Three hours later~

**Saix:** *Unconsious*

**Both:** Wow.

**-ToraAkatsuki-:** Okay, next dares.

**heartless-lover12**

**I still like Marly, but now I like...Xemnas! Yays! Ahem, dares:**

**Vexen: I don't hate you, so get back at everyone!**

**Xaldin:Cook for Roxas for a day.**

**I'm done moving, so I can bug you guys all summer!**

**Vexen:** Finally, someone who doesn't hate me. Hehhehheh.*Freezes everyone*

**Seresu-chan:** Axel?

**Axel:** Yeah?

**Seresu-chan:** Can you unfreeze us?

**Axel:** Yeah. *Unfreezes everyone*

**Xaldin:** Okay. *Cooks the most delicious three course meal in history in hippie outfit*

**Roxas:** *Eats the meal* Xaldin! That was amazing! I didn't know you could cook!

**Xaldin:** Hey, I have to let my anger out somewhere. And I have a talent for it so... It's a conspiricy man. They want you to think I can't cook!*Just remembered dare*

**Both:** Okay that's the end! Hpoe you enjoyed. Review!Please.

* * *

**Okay, yes, maybe not the best chappy in the world but I'm tired! So sue me! And I have a poll on my profile and I really would like more than one vote to decide the outcome! So please visit and vote. , Okayz, and clicky the little review button down below for me! Thanks! Seresu-chan out!**


	6. Poor Hosts

Kingdom Hearts Dare Show

**All right, I see you all have come back to see me and my best (and only) co-host -ToraAkatsuki- torture the funniest, coolest, and some, hottest, guys in all of video-gamedom.**

**Larxene: Ahem.**

**Oops. Well, no one really cares about her. Anyway, diclaimer...I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Otherwise Demyx and Marluxia would worship me and Axel would date -ToraAkatsuki-. **

**Seresu-chan**: All riiiiiiiight! I'm back. My computer was down, but I have internet again!

**Vexen:** Oh joy.

**Axel:** O...kay? And what's that about me date your co-host?

**-ToraAkatsuki-:** Nothing...

**Seresu-chan:** Okay, okay, dare time you guys.

**Midnight Water Rose**

**okay so my next dare is, Xemnas, you get to dump water on Axel's head. But the secret part is, Axel you get to put makeup on him while he sleeps. **

**Demyx, I made Three hundered cookies for you! and if he has a sugar rush, everyone but one persone can run. Have fun!**

**Xemnas: ***Grabs bucket of water that just appeared out of nowhere* Axel!

**Axel:** What?

**Xemnas:** *Splashes*

**Axel:** I will kill you.

**Xemnas:** Well, my day is now done. Good night. *Leaves*

**Seresu-chan:** *Whispers something to Axel*

**Axel:** *Evil Smile* Hey, -ToraAkatsuki-, can I borrow your make-up kit?

**-ToraAkatsuki-:** Yep. *Gives kit*

**Axel:** Muahahahahahahaha! *Walks away*

**Seresu-chan:** Well, now Demyx's turn. *Hands three hundred cookies to Demyx*

**Demyx:** *Eats* *Hyper*

**-ToraAkatsuki-:** Oh god! Run for it!

**Seresu-chan:** But first, enie menie mini Vexen!

**Vexen:** WHAT?

**Seresu-chan:** You stay with the hyper guy...Good luck, dude. *Everyone runs for it*

**-ToraAkatsuki-:** How about we go see what happened to Xemnas?

**Seresu-chan:** Good idea.*Everyone walks to Xemnas's room*

**Everyone:** *O.O* Oh. My. God! Xemnas is gonna go beserk.

**Saix:** Hey! That's me! But he will be pretty mad.

**Xemnas:** Mmmmm...No, five more minutes, Saix. I don't wanna go to work.

**Seresu-chan:** *cough*freak*cough*

**Xemnas:** What? What was that?

**Seresu-chan:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Xemnas:** What, what's so funny?*lipstick on cheeks, eyeshadow on forehead, blush in hair*

**-ToraAkatsuki-:** Wow, Axel, you really don't know how to use make-up, do you?

**Axel:** No clue.

**Seresu-chan:** Okay, next, haha, set of dares.

**Shikamaru997**

**Xemnas: I dare you to have a battle with Roxas who shall be dressed up as luke skywalker**

**Xigbar: I dare you to shoot anyone of your choosing**

**Vexen: I HATE YOU! please spend a day at the earth's core.**

**Zexion: I dare you to read your diary in front of everyone**

**Saix: I dare you to get back at Axel by making him hear the cake song for 5 hours. (I am cruel)**

**Axel: Free range of revenge on saix once your punishment is done. **

**Demyx: go eat a cake and wreak havoc during your sugar rush.**

**Luxord: you have suffered enough. you may be excused from the room during Demyx's sugar rush.**

**Marluxia: walk through a patch of 10,000 of the thorniest roses in your underwear**

**Larxene: knowing you this could be absolute hell or absolute heaven. KISS DEMYX! dun dun dunnnnn**

**Xemnas:** Okay...HEY! I'm not from Star Wars!

**Roxas:** Just get over it.

**Seresu-chan:** *snaps fingers to make Roxas's clothes transform into Luke Skywalker's clothes*

*Xemnas and Roxas have epic fight which would take waaaaay to long to describe*

**Roxas:** Good always wins.

**Xigbar:** *Evil Smile* Larxene! *fires gun*

**Larxene:** WHAT? *Get hit with light-arrow-thingy*

**Vexen:** Never!

**Xigbar:** *Bends space so Vexen is gone forever*

**Zexion:** No!

**Both:** Please?* Kitty faces*

**Zexion:** Fine. *Opens Diary* June 7th, I saw Seresu-chan. She was so beautiful in the skinny jeans and t-shirt she wore.  
August 24th, -ToraAkatsuki- looked like she was enjoying herself while torturing Axel with sugar. I wish I could join her.

**Both:** *O.O*...

**Axel:** I think you killed their minds and souls.

**Zexion:** *Blush!*

**Saix:** *Evil Smile*Axel!

**Axel:** What?

**Saix:** *Ties Axel up and puts him in sound proof room**Turns on Cake song*

**Axel:** NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Demyx:** *Still hyper from three hundred cookies* OKAY! *Eats random cake*

**Vexen:** *Walks in covered in soot and ash* Really now? You had to get Xigabr to send me to the center of the earth?

**Demyx:** VEXEN!*Glomps*

**Luxord:** I'm out!*runs for life*

**Marluxia:** Oh come on! I just got done with the most emotional chapter of my life so far and you make me do this? Fine.*Strips to boxers*

**Demyx:** OMG! Marly has pink boxers!

**Marluxia:** *blush and walks outside*

**Seresu-chan:** Okay...I think I'm good now.*Turns to look out window at Marluxia*...*Anime sweatdrop*I think I'm scarred for life.

**Marluxia:** *Outside walking through roses*I heard that! OWWWW!

**Axel:** *Staggers out of room* Oh. My. God! I think my mind is dead. Wait. Free range on Saix? Sweet. Muahahahahaha!

**Saix:** *Gulp*

**Axel:** *Pulls out purple tutu and neon green hair dye and neon pink leather dye* Hahahahaha! *Continues evil laugh for twenty minute*

**Saix:** NOOOOOOO! HELP MEEEEEEE!

**Axel:** Done. *Steps aside to show Saix*

**-ToraAkatsuki-:** Wow, Axel. You can evil laugh for twenty minutes?

**Roxas:** Well, he does hold the castle record for longest evil laugh without taking a breath.

**Both:** How long did he laugh?

Luxord: Forty-one minutes straight.

**Both:** Wooooow.

**Saix:** I hate you so much. How long before I can go back to normal?*Green Hair, Pink coat, Purple tutu...you get the picture right?*

**-ToraAkatsuki-:** Until the end of this chapter!

**Saix:** Oh, god.

**Larxene:** NOOOOO! NEVER!

**Demyx:** Yeah, what she said!

**Seresu-chan:** You have to.

**Larxene and Demyx:** Fine...*Get close to each other*...

**Everyone else:** Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss.

**Seresu-chan:** *Sneaks up behind Demyx*

**-ToraAkatsuki-:** *Sneaks up behind Larxene*

**Both:** *Shoves together*

**Both Nobodies:** *Lips meet for a kiss*

**Larxene:** Blech! Ewww! Gross!

**Seresu-chan:** Poor Demyx, I'm sorry but it had to be done.

**Marluxia: ***Walks in*That hurt.

**Seresu-chan:** *Turns to See Marluxia in boxers*Oh...My...God! My eyes!*Faints*

**Zexion:** Great. Now how do we this stupid chapter?

**-ToraAkatsuki-:** With me. If Serseu-chan were still awake, she would say something like, "Please review and leave some dares. And sorry to those I didn't use this chapter. I'll get to them next chapter, promise!" But it's me so, review if you ever want to see the Organization alive again!

**Organization:** WHAT?

**-ToraAkatsuki-:** You all heard me! Now take Seresu-chan to her room. And no dumping her out a window like you did when she fell asleep on the couch...Saix. Okay, bye for now, but not forever!


End file.
